I Know
by Liveforlovemyships
Summary: Leia is just trying her very best to get through finals week, but Han has other plans. Star Wars Original Trilogy High School AU. Now multi chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Leia sighed loudly as she keyed in the code on her locker. Finals week was in full swing and while she had initially felt confident that she was prepared, the exams were proving harder than anticipated. In spite of herself Leia was beginning to panic. She shouldn't have been really; she was without a doubt the most dedicated student at school. She studied weekends, while the majority of her peers spent their time at house party after house party. She secretly envied them but she couldn't afford to be that carefree, not if she wanted to leave this place.

Her locker clicked open and Leia begrudgingly reached in to collect the enormous pile of books from within. Tonight was going to be a long one she reckoned. It wasn't going to be easy but she had to try. She needed this. She needed to get through this so she could escape. She couldn't stay any longer. The harsh voice of her father echoed in her head.

 _("You're never going to be anything more than useless. USELESS.")_

 _ **Two more finals to go, just two more, Leia.**_ She told herself, but it wasn't quite enough to ease her panic.

"Stressful day, your worship?" A low voice from beside her droned, transforming the sinking feeling inside her stomach into something far more pleasant. She tried to ignore it.

"You could say that." Leia replied coolly as she slammed her locker shut, meeting the green eyes and stupid smirk of Han Solo. As usual he appeared annoyingly calm amidst the chaos that was Tatooine High School. It irritated her that he seemed unaffected by everything, and yet he still managed to pass every test easily and without a care in the world. She bet he wouldn't know stress if it hit him in the face. A lot irritated her about Han Solo. Like the nicknames he gave her, the way he always managed to rile her up, the stupid way he would wink when he caught her staring at him, his stupid hair that she just wanted to run her fingers through.

 _ **Ugh, so stupid.**_

"Anything I can do to help you out?" He said with a teasing grin that sent tingles of excitement through Leia's body.

 _ **Goddammit Han.**_

"I think I'll pass." She said, trying to sound as indifferent as possible. She hoped he couldn't hear her heart that beat rapidly in her chest. She hated that he had this affect on her. She had bigger fish to fry.

Han frowned. The expression crossing his face could almost be described as disappointment, but almost as soon as it had appeared it was replaced with the usual cocky confidence. "Shame, cause there's this… party on Saturday and I was wondering if you were going…"

"When am I ever at parties?" Leia cut him off harshly, walking away from him and down the hallway. Not surprisingly Han followed her.

"Well…never." He said, vague amusement lacing his voice. Leia increased her speed, trying to lose him, but of course he was quick to catch up.

"Look, I was hoping that you'd be there." He continued breathlessly. He almost walked into a group of girls, who all giggled at the sight of him. He offered them his most dazzling grin before chasing after Leia again. Girls were always giggling when they saw Han Solo. That was also irritating.

"Forget it. I'll be busy." That wasn't necessarily true and they both knew it.

"C'mon princess, let loose a little. Finals will be over by then." There was an urgency to his tone that made Leia stop to eye him suspiciously. Sure, Han often told her to loosen up, live a little, all that usual crap. But he usually gave up quickly, knowing she was a lost cause. Why was he so desperate this time?

"Why are you so concerned about me going anyway?" She asked him, her tone softening slightly. Han looked slightly flustered, pausing for a few moments before replying.

"Um well, I was kinda hoping you would…" His voice trailed off and his eyes avoided hers, staring down at his shoes. It was rare to see Han Solo at a loss of words, and while it was amusing, Leia wondered why he was so nervous. That was until she remembered a conversation she'd had with her friend Winter just the previous day. She'd been gabbling on as usual and Leia had barely paid attention, but she had managed to piece together what she'd been so excited about.

 _("So many people asked me as their date, but I just knew I had to wait for Lando to ask me. I knew he would." "My dress is BEAUTIFUL Leia, you should see it. It's classy enough that people won't call me a whore, but my boobs look hot in it so it's a win, win.")_

"Wait a second! Isn't Saturday night…Prom?" A small smile beginning to form on her face, she couldn't believe what was happening.

"Right, yes…so when I said party, I meant…" Han blurted out, apparently still at a loss for words.

"You're asking me to prom?"

She couldn't help but feel unbelievably touched. No one ever bothered to ask her to dances like this, let alone prom. She always pretended she didn't care, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed when all her friends were asked and she wasn't. The night of junior prom, she'd cried to herself, hunched over her books, never feeling more alone in her life. But here Han was, in all his scruffy yet handsome glory asking _her_ , Leia, to the senior prom.

"I…yes I am." Han admitted, avoiding her gaze.

"Han…" She said in an almost reverent tone. But she couldn't help but giggle at the ridiculous expression on Han's face. He always acted so tough, like a ladies man, but she could see that was not exactly the case. He wasn't as smooth as he made out he was. He was kind of a softie. Instead of that putting her off, it actually endeared her to him.

Han obviously mistook her giggles for rejection and he frowned in anger.

"Look, it's stupid. Forget I asked." He turned to move away from her, but Leia touched his arm gently, causing his breath to hitch. It seemed she had an equal affect on him as he did her.

"I'd love to go with you." The words tumbled from her mouth before she'd considered them. They surprised her just as much as they did him. It was too late to take them back, so she didn't.

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Sure hotshot." She unthinkingly leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his mouth. She couldn't help it, his furrowed brow and the confused excitement that crossed his face was almost…adorable. Leia was delighted to see him turn crimson. It felt good to finally turn the tables on him.

Han ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up more than usual. "Uh, cool…I'll pick you up at 8?"

"Mhm." She hummed in agreement, turning to walk away. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder to see he was staring after her with the goofiest look on his face. She tried to stop her smile from slowly growing. She failed.

"This doesn't mean I like you, you know." She said, more to convince herself than anything. Han offered her a half smile, like he knew something she didn't. Perhaps that was true.

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Han Solo couldn't believe his luck.

How he had managed to get the smartest, most attractive, interesting girl he had ever met to agree to go to prom with him he'd never know but he wasn't complaining, not one little bit.

When he moved to Tatooine just that previous year, Leia had caught his attention instantly. She'd been struggling to reach something on the top shelf in the library, but instead of just asking for help like any normal, pint-sized human would have done, she'd built herself a stepladder out of books. It would've been a good plan, had the books not collapsed beneath her feet, causing her to keel over. Han hadn't been able to stop the huge smile that crossed his face. She'd sat on the floor scowling a few moments, so he'd offered a hand for her to take. Then he saw those eyes for the first time, deep, dark, angry and completely beautiful in every way and he was an absolute goner right from the start. Unfortunately she had refused his help and following that incident, avoided him as much as possible. But that was hardly enough to stop Solo. She was far too fascinating to forget about that easily.

He didn't ordinarily go for girls like Leia. Intelligent looking women, who didn't value their appearance as their most important asset. Until he met her he'd dated only long-legged, tanned, big breasted, dye-job blondes. They'd been lovely to look at but those women had never managed to cause the absolute flurry of butterflies that overtook his chest every time he saw Leia. She was a different sort of beauty. Not the type that hits you in the face straight on, but the type of beauty so rare you almost miss it. She was passionate, fierce, determined, angry, and sexy and he couldn't stay away from her. She was addictive. It was frustrating at first; Han had always prided himself on being the kinda guy that didn't catch feelings. A guy that just wanted a good time and that was it. But the more he saw Leia, the more she avoided him, the more he wanted her and it was enough to drive him crazy.

When they did talk to one another, despite her apparent dislike of him, they had an undeniable chemistry, which always allowed him to hope that perhaps she felt something for him after all. He certainly riled her up in a way nobody else could and it was a little bonus for Han that she was totally hot when she was mad.

(And she was mad at him all the damn time)

However, Leia seemed so dedicated to schoolwork, that he never saw her outside of school. He tried to keep her out of his thoughts at weekends but he was curious. He didn't know anything about her life, and he wanted to know everything. The girl was sociable enough in school hours as far as Han could see, but she hardly had any friends to speak of. The majority of her peers seemed to like her well enough, but Han noticed that they treated her not as an equal but more someone in a higher position to them, like a teacher or parent. Nobody seemed to want to invite Leia places, so Han decided to change that. It had become a weekly routine to visit her at her locker and invite her to parties, events anything he could think of. To Han's frustration, she always refused. Initially he thought that she rejected his offers because of her supposed hatred towards him and honestly that stung a bit. But eventually he grew to realize there was a much bigger reason she preferred to stay in. He hadn't quite figured out what it was yet but he saw the hurt behind her eyes every time she rejected his offers, she acted almost like it would kill her if she agreed.

Han could tell that Leia was hiding something behind those beautiful eyes, something that scared her and he wanted so badly to take the pain away. Even if just temporarily.

So that was when he decided to invite her to prom. He never thought he'd be the kind of guy who asked a girl to prom with him, honestly the idea of prom alone made him shudder inside. It wasn't exactly his scene and he knew some of his friends would torment him for years he didn't care. Even if it ruined his 'street cred', Leia's happiness meant more to him. He knew that even if she rejected him outright, laughed in his face, she might appreciate being asked.

(Even if just by a low-life scoundrel like Han Solo.)

He never in his wildest dreams expected her to accept his offer! And she had actually smiled, at him, and genuinely looked touched. When she pressed her lips to his cheek Han seriously thought he'd died and gone to heaven. Her lips were soft and light and it drove his imagination wild, imagining those lips on his neck, his jaw, his mouth... Christ he needed to pull himself together.

So here he was, dressed in an old tux of his fathers (he couldn't afford a new one) standing outside of Leia's house, nervously running his fingers through his hair. He was a little early and didn't want to seem to eager, even though he kind of was, so he was just standing there awkwardly. Wishing he'd known before how damn fancy Leia's house was. It was at least four floors high and clean white, with enormous stain glass windows, there were even pillars either side of the front door. It was intimidating and he'd never felt so out of place in his life.

(He wished he'd washed the Falcon a bit.)

Deciding he couldn't stand there much longer without one of Leia's pompous neighbors getting suspicious, Han took a breath and approached the door and knocked. His heart raced, he could hear it in his ears. What if she'd changed her mind? Or had forgotten? Or laughed at him?

Then he heard footsteps from within and stepped back abruptly as the door opened. Suddenly he was face to face with a goddess.

Leia was dressed in a floor length cream colored gown that hugged her curves perfectly, the skirt of the dress was plain and flowed over her hips elegantly, whilst the bodice covered Leia's torso with lace and beading making up little flowers, bits of her skin and cleavage showing in a way that managed to appear classy and sexy at the same time. Her hair was down…down… it was the first time he'd seen it out of it's usual bun or braid. It was slung over one shoulder, wavy and reaching her waist. He never knew just how long that hair was, but it was incredible. She was breathtaking. He'd never felt so unworthy of her attention, but he'd also never been so attracted to her. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. A humorous smile graced her face as he took her in.

"Hi." She eventually broke the silence and Han met her eyes.

"You're beautiful." He blurted out and instantly felt his face heat up. Why had that been the first thing to come out his mouth? While it was true, he'd promised himself he'd keep his composure around her tonight, try not to let his feelings shine through. He was doing a great job of that... He came across as a babbling idiot.

Leia smiled shyly and looked down at her feet.

"Thank you." She met his eyes, her demeanor changing back to playful. "You're not so bad yourself."

Her flirtatious tone sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Perhaps he'd been wrong and showing his softer side wasn't such a bad idea after all. He returned her grin and then reached into his pocket.

"I know it doesn't match or whatever but I got you this…" He handed her the slightly crumpled looking, deep pink corsage with a lace band. It'd cost half his week's wages and it wasn't that fancy but it was the best he could do.

Leia however was cradling it in her palm like it was the most precious thing in the world. Han's face heated up for the second time, this was gonna be a long night.

"Han," Another jolt. "This is beautiful." She breathed, looking up at him in a way she never looked at him. No one looked at him that way, intense and awed and reverent. He swallowed, attempting his usual cocky smile, but it was hard when it felt like his chest was about to explode.

"Here," He reached and took her hand. "Let me put it on you."

He adjusted it carefully around her wrist and then stepped back to admire it, not yet releasing her hand.

"Perfect." He said while holding her gaze. Leia's cheeks flushed pink; whether it was from his words or his gaze or touch didn't matter, it was the confirmation he needed that he wasn't imagining things. There was something between them.

"Shall we go?" He suggested after a short pause.

Leia nodded silently. She was eyeing him strangely, like she was seeing him for the first time. She let him lead her to the Falcon and settled in the passenger seat. She didn't even comment on the state of the worn down car. She was just...smiling. She looked content.

As Han started the engine, he realized he hadn't felt this light-hearted in a long time and he intended to keep it that way. He looked at her one last time. She surprised him for the millionth time as she winked at him.

This evening would be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

As Han pulled into his usual space in the school parking lot he noticed how quiet Leia had suddenly turned. The journey to the school had been pleasant. Leia was unusually chatty, lighthearted and funny…really funny. In fact Han hadn't laughed so much in a long time. But now she was staring out the window silently, biting her bottom lip the way she did when she was nervous. Han placed his hand on top of hers delicately and that seemed to break her spell, she turned to him and smiled, her worry still evident in her eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Han asked uneasily. He felt incredibly unworthy of her attention anyway and tonight had done nothing to ease his insecurity. She was beautiful, stunning, ethereal and he…well he felt like he was punching above his weight. Had she changed her mind? Come to her senses? Was she remembering that she really hated him? Leia took a shaky breath.

"I'm just nervous I guess." She admitted. And the tension left Hans body, for now. "I haven't been to anything like this before and everyone's going to stare at me. They're gonna wonder what I'm doing here."

Han shook his head in disbelief. How such an intelligent, beautiful, kind woman could ever think that she didn't belong was beyond him.

"Oh they're gonna stare at you alright." He said eyeing her subtly, she really did look magnificent; he could barely keep his eyes off her. He studied her face and her fear had not subsided. He squeezed her hand in a way he hoped was comforting and his tone changed to reassure her. "They're not gonna bother you. I promise."

There was a short pause before Leia spoke again.

"I bet the girls will be all over you tonight." She stated insecurely. Wow. This girl really didn't get that he didn't give two hoots about 'the girls'. There was only one girl's attention he truly cared for. Since he'd met Leia nobody else matched up to her.

"Well those girls will be wasting their time." He said firmly, quickly adjusting his tie in the mirror before meeting Leia's eyes. "I'm here with you."

"Why?" Leia frowned and Han let out an exasperated sigh. This was getting irritating.

"Because I like you." He responded simply.

"Me? Really?" Leia said skeptically, her eyebrows raising, he guessed it wasn't such a crazy question, seeing as he wound her up consistently.

But couldn't she see that was just a mask? Couldn't she see that he'd only been trying to get her attention? He supposed not. He wasn't the greatest flirt in the world.

"Is that really so hard for you to believe?" He sighed and Leia shrugged.

"You had so many other options…there are hundreds of girls in this school."

"But there's only one I'm interested in." Han said definitively. He was staring at her intensely, trying to convey his point to her. There was no one else he'd rather go to this thing with. In fact he wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have bothered.

There was a comfortable silence between the pair as the tense atmosphere dissipated.

"We should go in." Leia said after a few minutes, her tone was lighter now, more relaxed. Han was glad. He stepped out of the Falcon and walked around to Leia's side, holding open the door for her in a gentlemanly manner.

"After you m'lady."

….

The school gym was transformed. Instead of the dreary grey walls, fairy lights covered them, twinkling like starlight, the ceiling covered with purple material and gold streamers and delicate little butterfly decorations scattered across them. A banner hung above the door with the words 'Fairytale Magic 2016' painted across it in a glittering lavender colour. The tables were stunning with candles and fairy ornaments as centerpieces. The room was full of most of the senior year and half the junior year, already dancing and grinding to a very upbeat pop song.

"Wow, this place looks amazing!" Leia breathed taking everything in. It truly was stunning Leia moved in a circle to see the full effect. She stopped when she sensed eyes on her.

"People are staring." She mumbled to Han warily. He raised his eyebrow and scanned the room.

"They're not staring." He assured her laughingly, tickled this time at her paranoia.

"That guy is!" She nodded towards Jabba, the sleazy, greasy senior who was leering at her. Han scoffed, unimpressed and then turned to her, a twinkle in his dark green eyes.

"That's because you look incredible." Leia felt her face flush but she openly beamed, welcoming his compliment. Han seemed to share her joy as he grinned back at her. "Wanna get some punch?"

"It's not spiked is it?" Leia asked pursing her lips. It wasn't that she was particularly opposed to drinking but she knew if her father smelled alcohol on her breath he would go psycho on her and she didn't need a reason for him to ruin this night.

"It's too early for that. Wait a couple hours, I bet Lando'll get on it." Han said matter of factly and Leia shook her head despairing at his honesty.

"In that case, sure." She tittered.

"Be right back." Han winked before he made his way towards the refreshments table.

Leia watched him go, taking him in, in a way she wouldn't normally. He had a good body, muscular but not overly big in that way Leia found intimidating. He was tall, not abnormally tall by normal standards but since Leia was so short it seemed quite a difference to her. But she liked it…she liked him. How had she managed to stay away from him all this time? She wasn't sure how things were going to pan out after prom but something certainly had shifted. She wouldn't be able to avoid him again. She wasn't sure she wanted to.

Leia heard a shrill squeal and felt a small body crash into hers excitedly hugging her and jumping up and down.

"LEIA!" Winter squealed again, releasing her finally. "You did come! I was beginning to think you were pulling my leg."

She'd expected her friend to think as much, it wasn't exactly as if Leia was the most sociable of people. Leia stood back and took in her friend's outfit. Her long fair hair was clipped back in a bun with curly pieces of hair poking out strategically. It'd clearly taken some time, yet it looked effortless. Her dress was a deep blue with a low neckline, a silver waistband making her middle appear tiny, the dress would've touched the ground had it not been for the enormous silver heels on her feet. Despite the extra six inches Winter was still only an inch taller than Leia and it made her smile.

"You look great!" She said truthfully and Winter grinned widely.

"Thanks! So do you! Where did you get that dress so last minute?"

"My mom… she wore it to an event once… before she…" Leia swallowed, suddenly overcome with emotion.

She typically avoided thinking about Padmé, but today, the night of her prom, it felt like she was missing out. She didn't have a mother to help her get dressed, to brush her hair or carefully apply her lipstick, no one to interrogate her date when he knocked on the door or to ask his intentions for her daughter. Leia knew that Padmé would've approved of Han, she always had a soft spot for bad boys gone good. Leia supposed that she was like her mother in that way. Her face must've reflected her melancholy because Winter clasped her hands over her mouth in worry.

"Oh Leia, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out dolefully. Leia waved her hand, dismissing Winter's apology.

"No, no its alright. It was a long time ago. Where's Lando?" She questioned, changing the subject. Winter's usual perky demeanor returned at the mention of her date.

"Oh he's just gone to the bathroom." Winter leaned in conspiratorially. "I think he brought a flask."

"Hmm… he was right." Leia thought aloud to herself. Winter opened her mouth to query Leia when a deep voice sounded from behind them.

"Two non-spiked punches." Han said handing Leia a plastic cup and taking a sip from his own. He lazily put his arm around Leia causing her insides to melt at his automatic gesture. Was this what it was going to be like from now on?

Noticing Winter, he extended his hand and shook hers. "Winter right? You came with Lando?"

"Yeah, we're also in Spanish together." Winter reminded him and Han's face lit up with recognition.

"Right. You talk a lot." Leia nudged Han with her shoulder, scolding him and he shrugged, not catching her drift. Luckily Winter didn't seen to take offense.

"Han, my man!" A suspiciously merry Lando appeared, slapping his friend's shoulder, hard. Han winced in pain, causing a chuckle to escape Leia's mouth. Lando met Leia's eyes, surprised, his eyes flipped between Han and Leia a few times before he laughed, a knowing look crossing his face.

"I thought you were lying. You really did get this lovely lady to join the land of the living." Lando said with a charming grin whilst Han rolled his eyes. Leia grimaced at Lando's words he certainly wasn't one for tact.

He offered a hand to Leia, who spared a glance at Han before tentatively taking it. Lando brought it to his lips. Leia smiled amusedly at the looks of annoyance shot to the oblivious man by both Winter and Han.

"Alright." Winter interrupted curtly. "I want to dance. Lando!" She demanded and Lando dropped Leia's hand.

Winter linked her arm through his roughly and practically dragged him to the dance floor. Leia smiled and sat at the nearby table. Han joined her. Leia took a sip from her punch and almost choked on it. It was sweet, sickeningly sweet and her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Yuck! I can see why people put alcohol in these things." She muttered to herself and Han laughed fondly, taking the cup from her and setting it down on the table.

The DJ put on a slow song and gradually the couples made their way to the middle of the room and began to sway to the music. Leia watched, mesmerized at their movements.

"Feel like dancing princess?" Han suggested, offering his hand to her. Leia's eyes widened. She'd never danced before. She supposed it wasn't so ridiculous at prom to ask someone to dance but it still took her by surprise. She eyed him shyly. He truly looked handsome tonight. He always did, but there was something about tonight, his manners, the tux, his eyes in the twinkling light, that made him glow. She couldn't resist him, not anymore. She took his hand and let him lead her to the floor. They faced each other a moment before Han rested a hand on her waist. With the other he took her hand and placed it onto his neck.

"The other one too." He instructed her soothingly and Leia obeyed, gently letting her other hand touch the left side of his neck.

Han pulled her closer to him, both arms around her waist now. Leia felt her body tremble as her chest touched his, her arms automatically circling his neck tighter. As they swayed she desperately tried to control her breathing but it was difficult as she felt his warm body against hers. And the way he was looking at her…it was as if she was the only person in the room. God, when he looked at her like that… nobody had ever looked at her like that and it was confusing.

Confusing how a guy who could get any girl, anyone to go out with him, had asked her to the dance… she wasn't anyone special. Why her?

She looked for clues in his eyes and in his typical fashion Han gave her a small wink. Leia sighed deciding to just go with it. She rested her head on his chest, content, relaxing into him. She felt Han take a quick breath and a smile tugged at her face. It didn't matter why he chose her; the point was he did choose her.

And she wasn't complaining one little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this is it! This chapter is a little shorter than the others but I felt the story needed a conclusion about the state of Han and Leia's relationship. Enjoy!**

It was past 11 when Han drove into the vacant parking space outside Leia's house. Her father worked nights on Saturdays so thankfully he wasn't around. Leia was sure he'd yell at her if he saw her with a guy and she didn't want to scared Han off.

Prom had been so much better than Leia could've ever imagined. People had been genuinely delighted that she was there, she'd chatted and danced and laughed and avoided punch. Lando unfortunately had not and collapsed in the middle of the dance floor much to the annoyance of his date who had dragged him back to his car and then returned to continue partying.

People had told her she looked beautiful and complimented her on her incredible grades and intelligence in class. She had realized that perhaps her peers weren't as bad as she'd thought. In fact several of them had exchanged numbers with her, begging her to stay in touch after school ended.

And then there was Han. _Han_. There were no words to describe how wonderful he'd been and a sadness had lingered between them on the journey home.

School would soon be over and then there would be graduation. Leia didn't know what was going to happen between them afterwards and they had so little time. As for summer Leia knew Han worked most days and she was set to do an internship, so they would see very little of one another. And besides, she had no idea what he wanted from her.

Something serious? A fling? Friendship? It was complicated.

"So, I guess this is your stop." Han broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Yeah." Leia swallowed the lump in her throat, feeling suddenly emotional. She looked at Han's crestfallen face and knew he felt the same way.

"I had an amazing night." He admitted quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"Me too." She agreed softly.

It'd been more than amazing. It had been the single most magical night of Leia's life. It was like all those cliché, sappy teenage movies where the popular guy sweeps the outcast off her feet. Unlike those movies however, Leia didn't miraculously win prom queen or make a profound speech about teenage life and self-acceptance but just being with Han had been enough. Han certainly had treated Leia like a princess. She found that he was charming, caring, fun and exciting more so than she could've ever imagined in a million years. She knew now that her plan to remain detached from everyone and anyone in this town had failed.

She had fallen for Han Solo. She'd never thought it was possible for her to feel that way about a man, not after witnessing the way her father had treated first her mother and then countless women afterwards.

But Han…somehow she'd known she had feelings for him right from the start. Right from the moment she'd collapsed at his feet in the library and first saw his face, painted with arrogance and gorgeousness she'd known.

But denial was something Leia was very good at. She'd told herself she felt nothing for him, that she hated his guts, that he was an asshole. And for a while it'd worked but resisting Han was almost impossible as he was the single most stubborn man Leia had ever known. But she loved that about him. She loved that he was scruffy and clumsy and forgetful, she loved the way his face lit up when he smiled it made her melt inside.

She was almost certain the feeling was mutual, if tonight was anything to go by anyway.

Han sighed and opened his mouth to speak but obviously thought better of it as he covered it up with a cough.

"Look, I just wanted to say that you're incredible and if this was just a one time thing that's ok." He said, mustering up some courage. "I just need you to know how I feel about you."

Leia met his eyes, her heart racing. "How do you feel?"

Han studied her face a few moments, his expression unreadable. Finally he leaned towards her until his lips almost touched hers. Leia felt her breath hitch, the thumping inside her chest increasing as she anticipated his answer.

"I love you." He confirmed before closing the distance between them and kissing her.

His lips were warm and firm and caressed her mouth with so much tenderness she could've cried. He was gently cupping her cheek with one hand, the other resting innocently on her thigh. Her response was immediate, her lips pressing against his insistently and her hands sliding from the back of his neck through his hair. She'd always wanted to touch that hair. His lips felt so perfect on hers, almost like that was where they belonged, where they'd always belonged.

Leia's heart soared. She was floating, reeling, flying. He loved her! She could hardly believe it. Han was in _love_ with her! He'd actually said those words and they were like music to her ears.

Leia was the first to pull back and opened her eyes to see that his were still closed, an elated smile spreading across his face causing a jolt of electricity to pass through her body along with anxiety. She was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt, afraid of being loved, afraid of loving him but as she took him in she knew exactly what she needed to do.

"Han." She whispered, his eyes opening slowly in response.

"I love you too." She declared shyly and a mixture of shock and unbridled joy crossed his handsome face.

Suddenly Leia didn't care about the future. So what if it was gonna be difficult? So what if they had to do long distance? Knowing that Han loved her and loving him in return was enough for now. They'd work on the rest later. She knew they could make it work.

Han leaned towards her again, his eyes sparkling for her.

As he reclaimed her lips he whispered against them.

"I know."

 **AN: So that's all for my Han/Leia Prom AU! I really hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you thought. Thank you so much for all your positive, amazing feedback on the other parts. - Ally**


End file.
